vulturefandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons Guide
This Guide assumes you have read the Drone Building Guide Weapons all have different recharge rates. These are visible at the bottom of the screen when you’re in a level. Mounting capacitors on your drone will improve the global weapon recharge rate. Some weapons have Multiple tiers of quality. Laser (Rate of Fire: Slow) *Tier 1: Beam Cannon: A high powered laser. *Tier 2: Twin Focal Beam Cannon: A powerful, wide-beam laser. Broadside Emitter (Rate of Fire: Fast) *Tier 1: A weapon that fires orbs of energy at a 45 degree angle from your ship. Ensure the weapon is pointing the right direction by using the mirror tool in the drone editor. Rocket (Rate of Fire: Medium) *Tier 1: Light Rocket Launcher: A basic missile with air-to-air and air-to-ground capabilities. *Tier 2: Multifire Rockets: A pod that fires three rockets at a time, which spin out and away from your drone when fired. These rockets can only hit air targets. Flak Launcher (Rate of Fire: Medium) *Tier 1: A short range, flak burst weapon, useful for destroying anything that gets too close. Plasma (Rate of Fire: Fast) *Tier 1: Plasma Repeater: A single shot plasma launcher. *Tier 2: Plasma Repeater Mk. 2: A powerful, twin plasma launcher. Bomb systems Use the left Shift button to switch between bomb systems when you’re in a level. The currently selected bomb will be highlighted. You don’t need to wait until one bomb has finished to fire another one. Additional bomb systems will be activated as rapidly as you hit the button. Laser Area Denial Laser: The laser bomb system. Fires many lasers over a short time, effectively blocking a section of the level from enemies. Orb Energy Barrier Emitter: The Orb bomb system produces a field of energy around it, making the blocks inside it immune for a time. Rocket Valkyrie Launcher: The rocket bomb system. Fires a large number of dumb-fire rockets out in a circular pattern from the drone. The rockets last for several seconds before despawning. Flak Cluster Bomb: The flak bomb system. Fires a ball of flak that explodes several times as it moves up the screen. Plasma Plasma Overcharge System: The plasma bomb system. Fires many plasma shots in a ring out from the drone. Tips and Tricks *Rate of Fire is very important! Having fewer guns that fire faster is almost always better than having a lot of guns that shoot slowly. *Enemy projectiles can be destroyed by your own projectiles! Use this ability to get in front of enemies without taking hits. Keep in mind that your projectiles can also be destroyed! *The Energy Barrier Emitter is centered on the position that it was installed. If you put it on one wing of your ship, only that side will be protected. Having multiple of these systems equipped will allow you to use them one at a time, starting from the “top left” of your drone. This bomb system not only makes you immune to enemy fire, but you can also crash into enemy drones to destroy them and take negligible damage. *Time your shots! While holding down the fire button will work most of the time, if you have weapons equipped that have a Slow rate of fire (such as the laser), you may want to stop firing to let that weapon recharge. Then, you can unleash a full burst of all your weapons on the next enemy you see! *Using Broadside Emitters as your main weapons can mean that you don’t ever need your drone to be directly in front of an enemy. This can be very effective, especially against certain enemies and bosses! Category:Guides